bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kezuno 'Haze' Miora
Kezuno 'Haze' Miora is an arrancar that abandoned his fellow arrancar soon after being born from the Hōgyoku, believing that it was a losing battle and did not want to take the chance of it all. Appearance Kezuno appears to be a fairly well build young man, seeming to be in his late 20's. His hollow hole is located where on his stomach, and mask fragment on the right side of his face. On his body he has a few scars, the most noticeable of which are a winding scar up his right arm and a large gash scar oh his left. He wears his hair out with a 6 binds holding parts of it together, if it can be helped, they are removed before combat. Personality Kezuno is a very collect person, often seeming very calm and indifferent about situations, appearing smug a lot of the time. Under this outer shell of emotional masking, he's a hyper manipulative and possessive person. Once he sets his sights on something, he will go through any means necessary, usually through bending people to his will as a means of getting to it. Kezuno also becomes very obsessive, and somewhat arrogant of insignificant details. History Kezuno use to be a youge man, prior to his death. He was a charming young man, and while heading to school one morning, he was hit by a car and passed away. As a soul, he roamed for a while, confused and unknown to this world, he was devowed by hollow and reborn as one. After this, he lost his memories; being born as a gillian, only one though crept into his mind; devower. He ate, killing and eating wholes and hollows a like, and eventually evolving into a menos Grande, but yet this though still echoed through his thoughs. He started to kill off troops of Grande, killing one after another and eating them, gradually becoming stronger as he continued his canabalistic behaviour. Eventually advancing to an adjuchas. At this stage, he started to return to his senses, the echo in his head finally starting to fade as he regained some control over himself. He started to think, think about more then jsut devowering, much more.. His thoughs started to turn towards conquest. TBC Skills/Abilities Non-combat Abilities :: Maniplation -''' ::: Kezuno is an expert in getting people to do what he wants, and uses this sinister skill on everyone and anyone. His tactic of attack is usually to target more touchy subjects of the past. This doesn't work on anyone, but it doesn't prevent him from trying. :: 'Memory -' ::: Kezuno has a good memory, he can remember events and areas very well, but not so much people. :: 'Spiritual Pressure - ' ::: Kezuno's spiritual pressure isn't as extreme or destructive as most, his spiritual pressure has a very odd feeling to it, a sweeping disturbing feeling. His spritual pressure is just shy of an adjuchas', which is what he was before he became an arrancar. ::: Kezuno also has the ability to mostly hide his spiritual pressure, being able to hide it to the extent off feeling as if he was a lower class gillian. Combat Abilities :: ::'Swordsmanship -' ::: Kezuno is a skilled swordsman, specilizing in blocking attacks rather then attacking himself. His stances are mostly defencive and hardly ever seems to launch an attack himself :: 'Cero -' ::: Kezuno has an extremely strong Cero and has adopted it as his main method of attack. He is able to judge how much power is held behind the Cero and speed of the blast. Generally, the large an attack, the longer it'll take to charge and the slower it will move. The general appearance of the Cero will change depending on power; weaker Cero will be a bright purple/pink colour, where as stronger Cero will have a deep purple outer shell with a purple center. :: 'Descorrer -' ::: The ability of a hollow to open a Garganta. :: 'Hierro -' ::: Kezuno has a rather weak Hierro, enough to protect him from small debris injuries and weak attack. Against any seating standard enemy it won't have any major effect. :: 'Pesquisa -' ::: Kezuno is very proficient in his Pesquisa, he can locate spiritual pressure well within a certain range. The stronger the spiritual pressure the further away he can feel it, however he cannot gauge it accurately. :: 'Sonido -' :::: Kezuno's Sonido is slow, compared to other arrancar. This is a trade off for his heightened Cero. He often decides to walk on the ground rather then using Sonido. ::Resurreccion' - ''Niebla Arrastrándose ::' ' ::::With the command "Encroach", Haze's Niebla arrastrándose (Creeping Fog) is released in a huge mess of deep purple/black fog. Spreading out slowly from around his feet. ::::Pantalla Blinding "Blinding Screen" ::::Kezuno starts to conjure fog, coming from around him. The fog is created by loading water vapor in the air with his reiatsu to create a heavy mass, the more reiatsu that's in the fog, the heavier and harder it is to remove. The fog makes it hard to find him and impairs vision, giving him opportunity to attempt to mentally destroy his opponent. ::::Miedo oculto "Hidden Fear" ::::This ability takes a heavy strain on Kezuno. When he uses this ability his reiatsu in the fog reacts and causes it to feel as if his spiritual pressure is everywhere within, making it impossible to locate him for the time this is in effect. After this effect is over, the fog thins significantly from the majority of it's energy being used to create the effect. ::::Frenar fuga "Slow Drain" ::::This ability is not controlled by Kezuno specfically. This effect is of the fog, the fog has a tendency to drain reiatsu in small amounts to sustain itself, this effect doesn't take energy directly from his opponent. However, the more reiatsu there is in the air the stronger this effect can become, though it usually doesn't have a noticeable effect unless in a totally saturated area. Trivia - The nickname 'Haze' comes from his fog - Was originally intended to be female Category:Arrancar Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Hollow